cityofneedlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Eryn Thrax
Pre Season One Eryn's family originated from Ancuani as infamous smugglers but were exiled from the Steadfast for their crimes. They found a new life in Qi and raised a son, Eryn under a new name of Thrax. As a child Eryn would visit Auspar with his parents as they dealt with deals and transactions mainly between important families. Subsequently Eryn became friends with multiple children of notable houses. One such house was Mallor, where he fell for Lord Mallor's charge, a young girl by the name of Rose. Due to Eryn's upbringing in Qi, he developed a more Draolic view on life, resulting in both him and his parents viewing each other as dishonorable and neither contacting each other furthering from his early teenage years. He moved to Qi to try to rekindle the love his childhood sweetheart and to distance himself from his parents. He was met with resistance by Lord Mallor as Eryn had no status within the city, or in fact any city or steadfast and therefore had 'no reason to reside even a couple of floors within her vicinity'. This angered Eryn but only made him more determined to be with her. To prove his worth he carried out a dangerous stunt where infused metal plates within his fingertips that was able to sustain and control a ring of fire above his head. However his skills with it were limited and were rarely used due to safety concerns on Eryn's behalf. Within a year of him moving to Auspar there was an altercation between Rose and Lord Mallor. Lord Mallor was going to strike Rose for being with Eryn when Eryn stepped in the way and pushed him backwards. The result of this was Eryn's arrest for the assault and attempted murder of Lord Mallor with no trial. During Eryn's imprisonment he received no visitors. Season One Eryn was slated to be executed as part of a the Ritual of the Winged Cascade. This ritual was in hopes to bring the missing princess back by the theory of causal chain reactions. However, himself and the prisoner he was with called Chloe, were offered a stay of execution if they supplicated to a serpentine voice in their head to look for the princess themselves. The voice also come with a manacle that had been attached to both their wrists. This voice is now believed to be that of the Kings Advisor, Melch. Although the true existence of Melch is still questioned. After both agreeing they were kicked out from the Grapnel Arena and found themselves in the Pale Spine and by extension the bottom of the city called The Foundations. While exploring the merchants district for only a few short hours he encountered a man by the name of Arden. Arden was teacher and manager of a Hawk-Eye community center. He had recently returned from Qi where he had heard tales of Eryn's bravery at killing a prominent son of the powerful criminal Marish Clan, who own most of Qi. Arden had told the Hawk-Eyes of Eryn's bravery and since he believed that Eryn would never come to Auspar he recommended Eryn to the Hawk-Eyes. Arden has since become more fanatical about his appreciation of Eryn, dismissing all rebukes by Eryn as modesty and out of protection. This has lead to Eryn having a famous reputation as a new member of the Hawk-Eyes in the city but has yet to act on a summons by the guild as he believes he still has not done enough to prove himself worthy. This is grounded in his familiarity with the Silver Palm and especially his ties with the Metricious side of Styenbeck and Dehart of the Silver Palm. When Eryn escaped the Tangent Bank he encountered Arden selling posters and trinkets of the Hawk-Eyes and of Eryn to the point of dressing similarly. He was brought up onto the stage Arden was selling from was was soon introduced to his fiance, Rose. This unexpected meeting was cut short by the revelation that a Nibovian Neave construct had infiltrated Rose's family and had disguised itself as Rose's sister. A short while after this encounter, Eryn had decided to help the original Neave by finding a way to get her children out of the city. To this end he tried to find a way to gain coins for the Silver Palm. As he investigated this he stumbled across the Minotaur faction, a rouge group of thieves that had not joined the Silver Palm, and their territory of the lower merchant district was being purged of their existence. Eryn decided to find the leader of this faction and turn her into his contact Dehart. He discovered that Rose was the leader of the faction and subsequently handed her over to Dehart. Eryn later stumbled upon the Flower Network and into the company of an Aeon Priest named Ecition Saifu and Xera Grimm. Both had been working on a formulae that had, unbeknownst to them put them into conflict with the Rings of Melch. After being attacked separately they had come together to discuss the findings when Eryn was transported to their location. After they were attacked by the Rings of Melch, Eryn captured one and took him to Mezzo Holdings where he interrogated his hostage. The Ring of Melch revealed that Melch, at least to him and his guild, was real. During this they were interrupted when Chloe cut off her own hand, to which Saifu left their company in horror. On the way to Xera's laboratory to continue work on the formula with him, he turned Chloe over to the Aeon Priests who cornered the group in an alleyway. After a brief fight with a creature known as a Jesanthum outside Xera's lab and an encounter with Xera's working partner Styenbeck; they were attacked by a group of Nibovian Neaves. Eryn tried to protect Xera with fire but unintentionally set alight Xera's lab. Some of Xera's drug, Black Sunshine, along with some lab equipment was saved but most of the drug was set on fire. This released the drug in the form of a blue chemical cloud, now known as the Blue Famine. With Silas' help he, Xera and Chloe managed to reach Needlepoint summit to escape the sinking of the city. As they escaped with a twelve year old member of the Hawk-Eyes on a cable line, the cable snapped leaving their fates in the balance. Season Two Status Unknown